tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandon1998
Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts today at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. If you can't your character(s) will be played by someone else for the episode. XoTulleMorXo Hey Do You Wanna Join My TD Camp TT66 Total Drama Songs characters Um, can I be Eva? And if we can be two people, Noah? Join Can You Join Total Drama World Reloaded yep i did it Ummm...what is it about? A go-go Sim 23:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You can't advertise your camp or beg people to join. XoTulleMorXo 01:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Please do not advertise anything. The only way u can advertise legally here is by starting a subscribers list --Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 03:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Geoff is taken, please stop adding your name on the camp page. XoTulleMorXo 04:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Message Um can you please leave me a message when the next challenge of Total Drama Songs is starting? I'm not great with time... I agree with the above user. I didn't even know it was happening. Anyways, I guess I'll be Heather. Total Drama Fan 1709 07:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you mind changing the location of the camp? To purplesurge.com It's the same as the IRC, and I can create the channel for you if you want. I was asking because my computer does not work with the IRC you have right now and it works with this one. Total Drama Fan 1709 07:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) kk Okay, all you have to do is go to http://purplesurge.com/chat.html then once there, click the "Status" button and type in "/j #Total-Drama-Songs" and you should have a channel. Total Drama Fan 1709 21:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, again. Oh, sounds very cool. I can be a little busy on the MySims Wiki, but let me see if I have some spare time to be in. A go-go Sim 17:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Purple IRC Are we gonna be starting the challenge there? I'm the first one to be on the chat... Total Drama Retold Just a reminder. The first and second episodes of Total Drama Retold take place at 6:00 PM EST today. IRC Page: This link Directions: Once there click the "Status" button and enter "/j #Total-Drama-Retold" this allows you to join the channel. Total Drama Fan 1709 17:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Noah comes back? Can Noah come back to Total Drama Songs as an assistant pleasseeee...for me ^.^ it's camp time http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=TDTR TT66 You can't advertise camps to people who aren't subscribed to you, and sorry, but I'm in too much camps already! Teddy is your friend! Sure...I'll listen...yawn... Some people really need to be more dependent! 01:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) tdi3 the person i use is taken (DarknessIsHere 02:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) No (DarknessIsHere 02:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Hey Ask spacebuddies if DarknessIsHere can be Cody. Then'll join. If you get cody, ill be noah. cutting the people down smart. Sorry that sight messes up my computer total drama island rewind why did yolu add heather would be coming back?Cragiled dyrium 22:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey you join my camp Total Drama Cooking? There's only 14 campers to sign up . 12 sign ups left.Tdwtfan101 06:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) hey you can pick your team if you wantTdwtfan101 06:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You aren't aloud to advertise camps to people who aren't subscribed to you.'''This is Bob. Bob says Hi! 19:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC)